Hellsing Easter Break 90210
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Todas las vacaciones es la misma historia la gente se aleja del ruido de la ciudad pero no logran escapar, de sus propias locuras. Los chicos de Hellsing y el Team Drácula se van de vacaciones al puerto de Acapulco y bueno...el desastre esta te fic participa en el reto "¡Vacaciones!" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing"
**Disclaimer:Hellsing es de Kouta Hirano y Drácula de Bram Stoker listo ya, lo dije.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vacaciones!" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing"_**

 **Summary:** Todas las vacaciones es la misma historia la gente se aleja del ruido de la ciudad pero no logran escapar, de sus propias locuras. Los chicos de Hellsing y el Team Drácula se van de vacaciones al puerto de Acapulco y bueno...el desastre esta servido.

 **N/A:** Este fic contiene situaciones comicas ligero Out of Character las edades de los personajes van desde los veinte a treinta años, toques de Yaoi, Yuri y parejas hetero, referencias a la moda Redneck , SpringBreakers y demás cosas, ya estas advertido si no te gustan estas cosas da vuelta atrás.

 **Edades de los personajes: Abraham Van Hellsing: 30 años**

 **John Seward, Arthur Holwood y Quincey Morris: 27 años**

 **Mina Murray, Lucy Westenra: 14 años Walter: 17 años**

 **Heinkel (en este fic es hombre) y Yumie: 22 años**

 **Jonathan Harker, Integra Hellsing ,Pip Bernadotte: 22 años**

 **Alucard:- indefinida de unos veinte a treinta años.**

 **Disfruten de la locura...quiero decir lectura ;)**

* * *

 _ **Todas las vacaciones es la misma historia**_

 _ **la gente se aleja del ruido de la ciudad pero**_

 _ **no logran escapar...de el tema del verano.**_

 _ **Comercial CTI/ Te clavo la sombrilla**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros?— pregunto Integra con mirada seria a la draculina quien asentia nerviosa tratando de aguantar la risa, no era fácil tomar a su jefa en serio cuando usaba vestido de playa, gafas de sol con sombrerito de paja y para rematar unas...antíesteticas chanclas del bazar más barato y estafador de toda la redonda.

—Completamente Sir Integra alguien tiene que cuidar la mansión y a sus _invitados_ mientras ustedes no estan— comento Seras más nerviosa, pues habían hecho una tregua con Iscariote, ellos protegian Inglaterra de los vampiros y a cambio se llevaban a Heinkel y Yumie con ellos pues ellas ya nescesitaban unas buenas vacaciones.

En lo que Alucard y Walter metian las maletas al auto Seras aprovechaba para darle algunos consejos a Pip, pues recien se enteraba que a el le gustaba Integra y ella tenia el sentimiento recírpoco, sin embargo los dos eran muy orgullosos (en parte cassanova el mercenario) para admitirlo.

Una limosina negra se estacionaba a las puertas de la mansión de ella bajaba el equipo Iscariote: El padre Anderson , Enrico Maxwell y ...Heinkel y Yumie vestidas como cíviles con jeans deslavados y camisetas de los Avengers, era como para tomar una foto de recuerdo.

Mientras la draculina agitaba las manos en señal de despedida y el auto arrancaba a gran velocidad, no pudo notar las maliciosas sonrisas del duó que representaba al Vaticano.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Avión con Destino a Acapulco México**_

Tan pronto como abordaron Integra movio cielo mar y tierra para...obtener el asiento de la ventanilla, desde una pelea piedra papel y tijera con Alucard, hasta pasar con tratos de "asiento cerrado con Walter y Pip" por fin podia disfrutar de la buena vista y la excelente música de su I phone 7 ¡Ah que bueno era viajar en primera clase!

.

.

.

.

 **Mansión Hellsing Inglaterra**

Seras Victoria miraba con terror enmarcado en su rostro a los dos sacerdotes frente a ella.

Con esas sonrisas cínicas tan malvadas, trago grueso no esperaba que su hogar se convirtiera en el próximo Concilio de Trento, El Conclave o la Segunda sede del Vaticano.

—Porque no fui con ellos cuando tuve la oportunidad— suspiro Seras al ver que sus mayores temores...estaban a punto de hacerse realidad.

.

.

.

.

 **Acapulco Hotel "Boca Chica" 9:00 AM (Hora México)**

En uno de los cuartos del hotel descansando en una hamaca se encontraba un pelirrojo holandes de unos treinta años: Su nombre Abraham Van Hellsing disfrutaba de la vista a la playa el sol, la brisa todo eso hasta que...

El sonido de unos _desmadrosos_...perdón jovenes ruidosos al hacer desastre interrumpio su tranquilidad, normalmente Quincey y Arthur eran personas muy tranquilas pero estas vacaciones estaban desatando a su peor yo.

—¿A que hora llega tu prima?— pregunto un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes vestia una camisa abierta a cuadros roja y unos shorts...un poco más cortos que los suyos estilo Redneck pero a la inglesa...era Jack Seward, pero una versión mucho más relajada de su colega...y reciente novio.

—¿Según mis calculos dentro de unas horas ¿Por?—pregunto el holandes a punto de agarrar su bebida de coco.

— Jonathan esta desesperado por ver a su novio,desde que comenzo su relación a larga distancia no para de hacernos sufrir por eso— comenta con burla Seward, del otro lado de la habitación se puede escuchar a una persona negando eso.

—A mi no me engañas todos en esta habitación sabemos que es verdad que te acuestas con Alucard cuando vas de "viaje de negocios" — Grito de nuevo Seward quien no tuvo el placer de observar el sonrojo de su amigo.

.

.

.

.

 **Con la pandilla Hellsing 11:00 AM**

Contrario al viaje en avión el camino para llegar al hotel fue un suplicio, y no por la música religiosa que pusieron Heinkel y Yumiko al inicio ; el problema llegó horas después con nombre y apellido: Pip Bernadotte y su horrible música del infierno tres veces seis

— _ **Me lo paro...el taxi , me lo paro el taxi (1)**_ — El mercenario cantaba a todo pulmón la canción de moda mientras conducia, lo que para Integra fue una molestia, Heinkel leia pasajes de la biblia en voz alta, Yumiko dormía recargada en el hombro de la primera, Alucard descansaba en su ataúd muy pero muy al fondo en la cajuela y Walter...bueno el le seguia la corriente al capitán.

Al estacionarse ruidosamente frente al hotel, no fue sorpresa que la lider de Hellsing fuera quien bajara primero, se dedico a buscar a su familiar en la recepción del hotel y su cara de alivio lo dijo todo.

.

.

.

.

 **I**

Integra y Abraham políticamente eran tío y sobrina, bilogicamente primos debido a enredos familiares díficiles de explicar y que no entraremos en detalle aquí.

Para cuando Integra cumplio la mayoria de edad y pudo tomar el control del nosferatu el pelirrojo se retiro a una división en su natal Holanda para poder dirigir internacionalmente las misiones fuera de Inglaterra; con este viaje ambos podian ponerse al día.

La sonrisa nostalgica del pelirrojo no duro tanto pues rio a carcajada limpia al ubicar a su prima con cara de espanto...al parecer el viaje en coche no fue tan bonito como pensaba.

.

.

.

.

 **II**

No tomo mucho tiempo organizar una excursión bueno...son un grupo de adultos civilizados, ingleses nacidos en la aristocracia; que en este momento no son mejores que niños de secundaria en una visita al Revolcadero **(2)**

Para empezar fue muy díficil acomodar las cosas en la camioneta; Una Chevrolet 4x4 del 2014 a la que apodaron _"Charly"_ rodeada de Hieleras, bolsas de playa, animales inflables, tablas de surf, flotadores, y como toque final...un ataúd atado al techo (eso hacía que la gente los mirara de manera muy extraña)

El suplicio de bajar las cosas solo fue superado al quedarse parados como veinte minutos en el mismo lugar...debido a que encontrar espacio para once personas en una playa a rebosar de gente no era una tarea tan sencilla que digamos, y el arrastrar las cosas hasta el otro lado de la playa fue una graciosisima caravana de ingleses y chucherias que todos los bañistas miraban con curiosidad.

.

.

.

.

 **III**

Con música tenebrosa de fondo y el ruido de los rayos la mano de un misterioso hombre se alzaba, la punta metalica del objeto en si lista para incrustarse en el espacio predestinado...

El efecto de un disco rayado se hace presente los rayos y la melodia tenebrosa se desvanecen dejando un escenario playero, Abraham Van Hellsing II batallaba con el peor enemigo de su vida después de el Conde Drácula; en el medio se hallaba lo que parecia ser: una sombrilla de playa.

—Si esto es una de las siete maravillas del mundo ahora entiendo porque solo quedan las píramides de Guiza— murmuro en tono ironico Integra quien tenia puesto un bañador de cuerpo entero color rosa (se nego rotundamente a usar bikini) mirando esceptica a su primo.

—Argh! Maldita ¡Clavate! ¡Clavate! ¡Clavate!—un pelirrojo exasperado luchaba a muerte con el aparatejo cuarenta y cinco minutos llevaba en su eterna tarea y la pinche Sombrilla no se quedaba quieta, todavía tenia la gracia de inclinarse hacia la derecha el holandes maldecia a viva voz las cosas que le haria a la sombrilla, que hasta su decendencia sentiria, eso era algo que nadie queria saber.

—Ire a la zona que me toca, avísame cuando hayas terminado— avisa Intera hastiada a su lado Jack asiente co la cabeza sin parar de reir.

.

.

.

.

 **IV**

—¡Al fin Vacaciones!— Exclama Yumiko quien tenia puesta una camiseta talla Anderson unos googles en la cabeza y unos shorts de un largo tipo abuelita mientras se dirigia al agua.

A paso lento la seguia Heinkel; sin camiseta que marcaba todos sus músculos y con ese cabello rubio ondeando al viento le daban aspecto de modelo de revista Playgirl haciendo que tanto hombres y mujeres desviaran su mirada hacia el.

—Psst Yumie creo que no entrare al agua mejor me quedo en la sombra...lejos de todas esas miradas pecadoras— murmuro lo último para si mismo.

—No me digas que tienes inseguridades con tu cuerpo—pregunto la monja pacífica con una ceja arqueada — ni siquiera yo que estoy vestida asi—

A lo lejos una tropa de adolescentes, chicas en trajes de baño indecentes, bartenders, y DJ´s musculosos se dirigian hacia ellos.

—¡Springbreakers!— gritaron los dos a coro , tratando de correr para salvarse pero su esfuerzo fue en vano pues fueron cargados tipo carnaval hacia el agua con ellos

.

.

.

.

 **V**

Del otro lado de la playa un joven de cabello castaño ojos avellana y piel pálida terminaba de instalar perfectamente su sombrilla (para envidia de Abraham) mientras era acompañado por la oscura prescencia de Alucard.

—¿Era necesario que llevaran con ustedes a las _"niñas"?_ — pregunto desdeñoso el nosferatu, entendia lo de Lucy al ser "pariente" lejana de Seward pero ¿Y Mina? ¿Qué pintaba ella aquí? El solo queria tener unas vacaciones para pasar tanto tiempo a solas con su novio lo mejor posible, sin embargo todos sus planes se desvanecian pues la mocosa acapararia toda la atención de Jonathan en un dos por tres.

— Jack no tuvo corazón para dejarla en Gran Bretaña, su familia siempre va de Vacaciones a Whitby todos los años, le hace bien cambiar de destino turistico y por lo de Mina es debido a que no queria dejar "sola" a su "amiga"— Las comillas en sus dedos dieron a entender al nosferatu otra cosa por lo que este pudo relajarse.

—¿Te imaginas si Lucy fuera convertida en vampiro?— pregunto Alucard tratando de cambiar de tema.

— _Disculpe mi lord de las sombras...¿Dolera mucho la transformación?¿No podria tomarme un analgesico primero_?— Se burlo Jonathan imitando un tono de voz femenino.

— _Aguante mi futura vampiresa solo sera un segundo_ — Alucard le sigue el juego a su compañero ¡Cielos! Hacia años que no se divertia de ese modo.

— _¡Oh esto es una agonia!_ — el joven de cabello castaño se levanta y actua como damisela en apuros.

— _Pero señorita Westenra todavia no he empezado a morderla_ — Alucard con su voz grave sostiene en brazos a su amor mientras finge clavar sus colmillos en su cuello.

— _¡Esto es demasiado!_ — suspira — _¡Ay Ay_ _Ahhhhhh!_ — el joven humano se retuerce de la risa hasta quedarse sin aire da un último grito antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla sonriendole a su amante.

.

.

.

.

 ** _VI_**

A lo lejos el capitán Bernadotte se encontraba disfrutando de la función que daba la pareja de amantes.

—Wow con solo un par de miradas ya lo hizo tener un orgasmo— exclamo el rubio de cabello trenzado por la fogosidad de esos dos.

Por otra parte Integra con un par de binoculares a la mano se burlaba a carcajadas muy bajas de la suerte de Heinkel y Yumiko quienes parecian estar aterradas al estar en medio de una mega fiesta marina.

Dio media vuelta para observar extrañada la disque "escena erótica" entre el vampiro y el humano, eso le dio una idea para sus avances.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a aplicar bloqueador solar por favor?— pregunto Integra en un tono casual muy coqueto, sosteniendo la crema en sus manos.

— No se preocupe Madmoiselle yo la ayudo— dijo Pip sonrojado hasta las orejas ¡Pero que atrevida era su jefa en estos momentos!

.

.

.

.

 **VII**

 **"El tiburón" — Loona Fanfic Sountrack**

Mientras tanto en la fiesta marina Heinkel y Yumiko fueron colocados en una plataforma terrestre bien elaborada como rey y reina del _Sprinbreak2016_ la música sonaba lo bastante alto como para no oir sus pensamientos, ni los rezos de Yumiko ni las amenazas del rubio servirian en esta situación.

Ambos miraron horrorizados como la tabla de surf era cargada tipo peregrinación para ser puesta en un altar pagano.

— _El tiburón loco loco dale, dale, sigue, sigue, Dale, dale, dale, más!_ — la gente cantaba en un mal español mientras se movia al indecente ritmo de la música, ¡Incluso había un toro mecánico! y en el estaba montado Arthur Holwood pero ¿Cómo rayos había llegado eso ahí!

— _ **¡TIBURÓN!**_ — Grito alguien completamente aterrado al ver a semejante gran carnívoro llegar hacia ellos, los turistas abandonaron rápidamente la tarima, que quedo reducida a nada y los dos miembros de Iscariote se salvaron de milagro debido a la tabla de surf.

—Jamás crei decir esto pero...te debemos una ángel exterminador— dijo Heinkel algo desconcertado mientras un joven Walter ascendia para respirar y Yumiko asentia.

.

.

.

.

 **VIII**

Un ya cansado Abraham regresaba con una más que triunfante sonrisa dispuesto a ser el quien cargara con la desilución de decirles a sus amigos que no habría sombra para este día.

Hasta que se topo con un oasis resort mesas de colores, tumbonas, Sillas y perfectas sombrillas que no se inclinaban hacian acompañamiento a la palapa que estaba encima de ellos, quedandose con la boca abierta.

—¿ Cómo fue que lograron armar todo esto?— pregunto un desconcertado pelirrojo mientras Heinkel, Yumiko y Walter llegaban empapados dispuestos a merendar.

— Venian en paquete junto con la sombrilla— Señalo Integra sin dejar de coquetear con Pip y lanzandole bloqueador mejor que cualquier equipo de beisbol.

Mientras Lucy Quincey y Mina jugaban polícias y ladrones con pistolas de agua.

El joven pelirrojo tomo asiento junto a los otros y...se dedico a relajarse. A pocos centimetros de distancia la sombrilla, volvia a inclinarse.

.

.

.

.

 **IV**

Paseando como fila India el grupo más joven era liderado por Quincey, Arthur y John mientras Lucy, Mina y Yumiko caminaban unos pasos atrás de ellos hasta detenerse frente a un puesto de helados.

—Muy bien este es el plan— anuncio Quincey como el líder no oficial — Ustedes— señalo a las dos niñas —Se quedan a esperarnos, mientras que nosotros— señalo a sus amigos— vamos por cervezas capicci—

Lucy;la rubia pecosa de bikini con estampado de la bandera de USA fruncio el ceño— Danos una cerveza, a cada una y cerramos el trato— extendio la mano.

El joven texano iba a aceptar pero fue jalado bruscamente por Jack debido a que el era el responsable de las chicas en primer lugar.

—Nada de bebidas alcoholicas para ustedes—sentencio el médico con firmeza.

— Porque no hacemos esto ustedes se quedan con la cerveza y ellas compran helado— dijo conciliadoramente Yumiko y ambas partes sellaron el trato.

.

.

.

.

 **X**

 **Oye mi canto — Nina Sky ft Nore Fanfic Sountrack**

La joven monja, ahora cívil acompaño a las chicas por el helado, cuando de pronto fue reconocida por un pequeño grupo de springbreakers

—Hey tú la reina de la fiesta marina, no quieres venir a divertirte un rato—filtreo uno de ellos alzando sus lentes de sol.

—Gracias pero..— ni tiempo a contestar tuvo porque fue jalada hacia otra mega fiesta, esta vez en tierra firme.

Tal vez debía despertar a Yumie, después de todo las vacaciones son para disfrutarse.

Una hora y media arrepentida se encontro, pues jamás imagino estar arriba de la mesa bailando en bikini la canción del momento.

— _Sol En Campo Santiago, Tabacco Y Ron, Aya En Puerto Rico Con Bacardi Limón_ —

.

.

.

.

 **XI**

Una joven de cabello castaño suelto y bikini con la bandera de México disfrutaba de su helado a medio terminar junto a su amiga el nombre de esta chica: Mina Murray.

— Esto es vida— dijo Mina disfrutando de su helado

—La verdad que si— continuo Lucy, hasta que por tierra, un animal que deberia ser marino se acerco a atacarlas, Con algas marinas cubriendo su cuerpo gruñendo y refunfuñando palabras no entendibles.

—¡UN KELPIE! —gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo antes de echarse a correr.

Por otro lado Walter se quitaba las algas de su cuerpo sin dejar de reir.

.

.

.

.

 **XII**

 **Con los chicos de Hellsing y el Team Drácula**

—¿Qué extraño? Por lo general las chicas son las que se ven más sexys en ropa estilo redneck—murmuro Pip en un momento de silencio.

—Quien sabe, tal vez asi lo ve nuestro subconciente— respondio un relajado Abraham volteando a ver lo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

Con camisas hawaianas abiertas mostrando su buena figura, unos shorts cortos que mostraban sus masculinas piernas con las banderas de sus respectivos países en sus bolsillos traseros, llegaban Jack, Quincey y Arthur cargando una enorme hielera; las reacciones iban desde gente escandalizada, indiferente, silbando y tirando piropos.

Eso le dio ideas al vampiro, quien miraba sugerentemente a su novio y este le devolvia la mirada como si fuese un pervertido.

—¿Q-Que rayos haces vestido asi?— pregunto el pelirrojo a su novio.

— Son vacaciones, no hace daño mostrar un poco de piel—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que indicaba...que cierta bebida ya tenia sus efectos.

— De hecho puede verlo todo el mundo a quince kilometros a la redonda— contesto Bram al borde de un ataque de celos.

—Más bien quince centímetros a la redonda, no exageres los atributos de tu hombre querido primo— contraataco Integra y ante la mirada fulminante decidio sabiamente ir a por una cerveza.

.

.

.

.

 **XIII**

Mientras tanto Heinkel decide ignorar todo el escándalo, concentrandose en broncearse hasta que otro desmadre vuelve a desconcentrarlo.

—Soda, Soda,Soda— se escucha el grito de Victoria de los jóvenes Springbreakers de la fiesta marina.

—¡Yumiko!— exclama el rubio anonadado al ver a su compañera pelinegra más libre más rebelde...y destapada poco tardo el en descubrir que era Yumie hasta que reacciono..

—¡Cubrete!¡Que no ves que estás haciendo un escandalo!—le reclamo su compañero de misiones antes de que ella se sentara a su lado y el siguiera refunfuñeando.

.

.

.

.

 **XIV**

—¿En serio esta es la primera vez que bebes cerveza?— pregunto un desconcertado Pip a su ligue.

Integra respondio afirmativamente — Es un poco amarga, pero sabe bien—

A unos metros de ellos Yumie, Jack, Arthur y Quincey escuchaban la adornada historia de Lucy.

—Y ahi estaba yo, frente a frente con ese ser de dos metros solo nostros dos en una lucha a muerte por salvar a mi mejor amiga— la rubia hacia efectos teatrales con sus manos, mientras Mina aburrida estaba a punto de el agotamiento.

— Se ve que te cuida mucho— comento Jonathan a Yumie mientras en otra dirección el rubio la miraba un poco furioso.

— Seeh, son los gajes de oficio, cuando menos te das cuenta empiezas a tener amigos— dijo la pelinegra antes de bajarse los lentes de sol.

.

.

.

.

 **XV**

El atardecer luce hermoso en el la orilla de la playa las parejitas se acurrucan en rincones solos, las niñas charlan tranquilas, el par de católicos vuelve a la normalidad, y la playa ya esta vacía.

Integra y Pip caminan tomados de la mano, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

—Al llegar a Inglaterra...tendremos que terminar con esto— suspiro Integra con tristeza, el fránces la mira desilusionado sabe que es verdad ; los romances de las vacaciones solo duran poco tiempo.

—No se como le explicaremos esto a Victoria, tal vez sera mejor que esto quede como un secreto...— Pip asiente, hasta que se da cuenta de un detalle.

— ¿Victoria?—

—la general Seras... crei que tu, tenias sentimientos por ella— murmuro la rubia confundida, antes de ser besada dulcemente en los labios, al parecer el romance cruzaba hasta llegar a Reino Unido.

Un grito interrumpe el sonido de las olas del mar en medio de la puesta de sol

—¡LO HE LOGRADO! ¡YO ABRAHAM VAN HELLSING II TE HE VENCIDO MALDITA SOMBRILLA! le he pateado el trasero a tus nietos—

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **De vuelta en Inglaterra**

Las vacaciones con su primo y sus amigos fueron mejor de lo que se esperaban, Heinkel y Yumiko repasaban sus fotos, la nueva parejita no paraba de besuquearse, Walter conducia y Alucard...estaba un poco alicaido.

— ¿Triste? ¿Tú? pero si ustedes dos estuvieron encerrados en el dormitorio la mayor parte del asueto— se burlo el shinigami, pero fue ignorado.

Al llegar a la mansión no pudieron evitar parpadear pues lo que veian era un pasaje insolito.

Varias personas vestidas como sacerdotes y monjas salian de la mansión conversando, saludando y de un buen animo.

Ni cortos ni perezozos ( y olvidando bajar la mayor parte del equipaje) se adentraron en busca de una explicación.

Una mujer rubia y de pechos particularmente grandes vestida de gris salio a recibirlos dandoles la bienvenida en un perfecto latín.

—¿Seras Victoria?— preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **(1) Que puedo decir, es la canción que me encanta en secreto, ok al principio la odie pero luego me gusto y...seria perfecta para un viaje en auto**

 **(2) es una gran extensión de playa ubicada a 3.2 km de Puerto Marqués en el puerto de Acapulco, Es una de las más concurridas y famosas del puerto y comprende un extenso tramo del Boulevard de las Naciones, (información cortesia de wikipedia sama)**

 **Y aquí se queda el reto me fue muy díficil concentrarme, sobre todo escribir en la playa y no quemarme espero que me vaya bien en el reto.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Chiara ;)**


End file.
